El final es lo que cuenta
by katita0chan
Summary: como es que a pesar de que todo apesta al principio, las situaciones pueden cambiar tan rápido...-mierda silver te estas volviendo loco-


N/T:hi hi les dejo una historia de una de mis parejas favoritas de pokemon...

los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen son propiedad de gamefreak y la historia es mía.

sin mas preámbulos lean!

Soulsilvershipping

No puedo entender como puedo aguantar viajar con la chica más ruidosa del mundo…

-cabeza de globo camina mas rápido- dije apurando la marcha.

-ya voy Silvy!- dijo cantarinamente mientras trotaba para llegar a mi ritmo.

-no me llames así!-

No entiendo como lo hace para hacerme enojar solo con su presencia. Debo ser el ser humano más imbécil del planeta por haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta…

Flash-back

_-…si yo gano tendrás que viajar conmigo un mes a donde yo quiera!- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara…_

Fin flash-back

Oh vamos! Yo había estado entrenando mucho, además tenia mucha confianza en que iba a ganar… pero parece que ella no estaba perdiendo el tiempo…Por mi puto orgullo no pude evadir la apuesta, y en ese momento no parecía tan mala idea viajar con ella, ya que creo que empecé a sentir algo por ella (aparte de enojo y molestia claro esta) aunque obviamente nunca lo sabrá, ya que si lo supiera se reirá en mi cara, y no quiero ni pensar que pasara si se entera el cabrón de Ethan.

Mierda! en este momento me arrepiento de todo lo anterior.

-… por eso Aria (el nombre de su altaria) es tan fuerte y…-

- ¡¿no puedes callarte ni un puto segundo y viajar en silencio? ¡No escucho ni mis pensamientos! –

Ella abrió sorprendida los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor, al verla, para mi fue un golpe bajo, no debería haberla tratado así, fui muy duro, ¿mierda Silver es que no puedes contenerte? No… claro que no.

Pero fue cuestión de segundos y cambio a su estado habitual (alegre y ruidosa).

-Silvy eres muy gruñón, pareces un viejo cascarrabias ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿80?-

Mierda Lyra es que no puedes guardar tus palabras!

Luego solo me dedique a mirar molesto a mi snesal, el cual se reía de la situación.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la orilla de un pequeño rio, yo enseguida entre a snesal a su pokeball y me dispuse a sacar a mi feraligatr.

-¿Silvy no iras a usar surf por este pequeño rio, no? – dijo burlonamente.

-tks… bueno señorita genio ¿cual es tu idea? – dije molesto, ya que lo único que quería era llegar a una ciudad y poder dormir en una cama, no en un saco de dormir.

- hay unas piedras que sobresalen, podemos cruzar por hay-

-suspiro- okey, pero hagamos esto rápido colitas tu vas primero…- si se cae y se moja se dará cuenta de que deberíamos hacer surf.

Lyra fue cruzando piedrita a piedrita y se detuvo a mitad de camino.

-vamos Silvy! Ves es seguro…-

Yo aun inseguro sobre el método, por lo que la mire desconfiado, ya que se veía resbaloso.

-vamos Silver no seas gallina, ¡no pasa nada!- dijo desafiante.

De mala gana empecé a caminar a la orilla, cuando puse un pie en la piedra pude confirmar mis sospechas… era muy resbaloso.

-¡hey Silvy! ¿No será que le tienes miedo al agua?- dijo burlona…

Esa fue la gota que rebalso mi paciencia (lo cual es muy fácil de lograr, ya que tengo poca), y con la adrenalina del momento, crucé la mitad del rio hasta llegar detrás de Lyra. Pero antes de poder mirarla superiormente, y ella felicitarme. Perdí el equilibrio por su cercanía.

-¡Silver!- grito ella preocupada.

Luego de eso todo se volvió borroso y rápido, creo que ella trato de agarrarme, pero solo consiguió que cayéramos los dos.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

-…_Silver…Silver…por favor no me dejes…Silver- no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, lo único que escuchaba era ese suave murmullo… ¿esa era Lyra?... me concentre en su voz, me di cuenta que me estaba muriendo de frio…_

Empecé a abrir mis ojos de a poco mientras se adaptaban a la luz, me di cuenta que tenia un peso sobre mi lo que mi dificultaba respirar.

-l-lyra n-no p-pu-puedo respirar –dije con dificultad por el frio y Lyra.

-¡Silver! ¡Tenia tanto miedo!, tu no respirabas, luego botaste mucha agua, ¡y quedaste inconsciente!- dijo abrazándome mientras lloraba.

La sangre se me subió a la cara, no me esperaba eso, pero correspondí el abrazo porque se sentía muy bien, acariciándole la cabeza tratando de calmarla me di cuenta que ambos seguíamos empapados.

-Lyra… ¿cual es la ciudad más cercana?-

-snif… creo que el de ciudad alborada que esta a 5 min con vuelo…

Si se me había olvidado mencionar que estábamos recorriendo la región hoenn, por petición del profesor Birch y Elm , y con ayuda de un amigo de Lyra llamado Maximo (Steve Stone).

-ya vamos a ir, ya que si seguimos mojados terminaremos enfermos- dije separándome de Lyra- yo iré en mi crobat tu en tu altaria, nos encontraremos allá.

Pero cuando me intente levantar, me di cuenta que estaba muy mareado y no me podía mantener de pie muy bien.

-no tu no puedes volar, te diste un golpe en la cabeza por eso quedaste inconsciente, te iras conmigo en Draco- dijo mientras sacaba a su dragonite de su pokeball .

-tks- no me encontraba en condiciones de protestar.

_-Luego en el centro pokemon_-

Como si el puto destino quisiera ponerse de acuerdo, al llegar a la ciudad nos dimos cuenta que estaba lloviendo por lo que terminamos igualmente empapados. Eso con lleva a que la mayoría de las habitaciones del centro pokemon estaban ocupadas. Y como si toda esa mierda no fuera suficiente, había solo una habitación disponible a la cual no pudimos negarnos, ya que era nuestra única opción viable en ese momento.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto nos dimos cuenta que era una cama de 2 plazas, por lo cual yo propuse dormir en saco de dormir (y tuve que tragarme las ganas de tener la cama, porque lo menos que quería era pelear en este momento), luego Lyra se fue a bañar dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Odio toda esta puta situación, estoy muy avergonzado en todo momento, odio el que su mierda de llanto me destroce por dentro, odio que su sonrisa caliente mi alma, y definitivamente ODIO el tener que usar todo mi puto autocontrol cuando estoy con ella, ¡putas hormonas no deberían existir!

-Silvy el baño es todo tuyo… - dijo saliendo solo cubierta por una toalla.

Yo como era de esperar corrí hacia el baño para que no viera mi hemorragia nasal, santa mierda me estoy volviendo un pervertido…

Cuando por fin termine de tomar la ducha, además de ordenar mis pensamientos y decidirme a salir, me di cuenta que por entrar tan rápido al baño, solo traje la parte de debajo de mi pijama, si creyera en algo, pensaría que todo es culpa de mi basura de karma o algo así.

-mierda mierda mierda – fuck fuck fuck

Debería morir en este momento.

Vamos Silver no es la gran cosa, no es que tengas que avergonzarte de algo, digo tenemos un buen físico, mejor que el de Ethan (gold,hibiki) claro esta, esta definido, no tienes muchos músculos, pero por lo menos, los que tienes están firmes y duros, incluso gracias a tu viaje pokemon tienes un abdomen definido.

Por dios creo que el golpe si me dejo una contusión o algo, ya que me estoy volviendo loco, que hago yo dando me discursos motivacionales!

Se acabó. Me puse con mi mejor cara de badass, me puse la toalla sobre mis hombros para que secara mi cabello, y atravesé el umbral de mi destino, o mejor dicho el marco de la puerta.

-Silvy yo quería discul…-hay fue cuando lo vi, si era la señal que necesitaba, la cara de Lyra cambio en el instante que me vio, estaba totalmente roja, esto debe ser regalo de Arceus.

-que decías no te alcance a oír- dije mientras e acercaba lentamente hacia ella y le daba una arrogante sonrisa.

- yo yo…. Emm… yo que-queria… emm- decía tartamudeando evitando mirarme…

-que pasa colitas te comió la lengua un ratata?- estaba mirándola desde arriba con superioridad ella nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

Oh Arceus creo que me podría acostumbrar a estas situaciones, ver lo que yo le provoco es el mejor regalo que pudiese recibir… eso me hace muy feliz… no me había dado cuenta cuando empecé a sonreír de esta forma, pero esto es tan divertido, solo la haría sufrir un poco mas…

Así que me agache a su altura ya que ella estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la cama, apoye mis manos en el borde de la cama dejándola atrapada entre mis brazos y mi cuerpo.

-Si-Si-Silver!- dijo muy nerviosa

-no grites colitas, estoy esperando oír lo que decías antes- le susurre suavemente en su oído, mientras sonreía.

-yo Silver…. Porque no te pones algo ¡quizás tomes un resfriado! – dijo tratando de evadir el tema

Me separe de su oído para mirarla a la cara, estaba completamente roja.

-no te preocupes colitas yo estoy bien, o ¿es que te molesta que este sin camisa?- dije burlándome.

-¡Silver eres un idiota!-dijo mientras me abrazaba y derramaba unas lagrimas

Yo me asuste mucho, y me dio mucha culpa.

-¿Lyra estas bien? Fui un imbécil lo siento deja de llorar…-le suplique al oído.

-¡si, eres un imbécil!, yo lo único que quería decirte era disculparme por que por mi culpa casi mueres, estaba muy asustada en ese momento, no sabia lo que haría en ese momento, y tu como si nada te burlas de mi y me provocas!, aun cuando ocupaba toda mi autocontrol para no lanzarme hacia ti, tu vienes y lo destrozas completamente!, mas vale te hagas responsable!

Yo no se cuando dejo de hablar del accidente y comenzó a retarme… solo se me toda la sangre se me subió al rostro…

-¡no te quedes callado idiota! Dime algo…. No entiendes…- decía mientras se separaba de mí y me miraba a los ojos, ella había dejado de llorar pero aun así se ven brillantes y cristalinos- me gustas mucho Silver.

Creo que en cualquier momento me desmayare por el calor de mi cuerpo, y de mi cabeza… pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

-a mi también me gustas Lyra-dije para luego tomar su cara y juntar nuestros labios…

Oh Arceus no sabes cuanto deseaba esto, fue mejor de lo que creía, es un sentimiento que me hizo estremecer completamente y llenarme de calidez.

Aunque como fue el primer beso de ambos fue solo un tierno roce.

-Silvy dijiste me llamaste por mi nombre- dijo cuando finalizamos el beso

- bakaa~ - dije para volver a besarla, 1 2 no hasta 4 veces mas, Silver eres un adicto, y nada menos a los labios de Lyra.

-Silver…Silver… te quiero- decía entre cada beso, yo no podía dejar de sonreír al oírla suspirando mi nombre.

-cállate de una ves Lyra para poder besarte tranquilo- dije en su oído a lo que ella suspiro.

Acaricie su mejilla con una mano y con la otra la usaba para apoyarme en el cama y no caer encima de ella, nos miramos a los ojos, yo podía ver los míos reflejados en los suyos y me fui acercando lentamente hasta que se acabó la distancia, hay fue cuando lamí su labio inferior pidiendo la autorización, la cual no tardo en llegar. Hay fue cuando el resto del mundo dejo de importar, que se valla a la mierda las burlas de Ethan, a la mierda lo que piense la gente, a la mierda la vergüenza, a la mierda la timidez, amo a Lyra y punto. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron Lyra dejo escapar un suspiro, por ello no pude evitar sonreír, hay es cuando deje de pensar, y me deje llevar por la sensación.

No se preocupen no viole a Lyra esa noche, pero no niego que fue la mejor noche que había tenido, y como no teniendo a esa pequeña molesta entre mis brazos apoyada en mi pecho.

Que les puedo decir han pasado 3 meses desde ese día.

Como les dije cuando se enteraron de nuestra relación, las burlas de Ethan no tardaron en llegar, tampoco una caja de condones de Green, o unas flores de Erika. Pero nada de eso importaba, ya que yo me sentía bien con la situación.

Eso no quiere decir que mi timidez y vergüenza se hayan ido, al igual que mi mala actitud, pero podía controlarlo la mayoría de las veces. Y no crean que Lyra dejo de ser una niña molesta y ruidosa, por supuesto que no, aun en este momento que esta entre mis brazos con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho lo es, pero con la diferencia que es MI niña molesta y ruidosa_…. _

_Porque no importa todos los problemas que tengamos al principio, ni por cuantos obstáculos tengamos que pasar, ni siquiera las discusiones entre nosotros…_

_¿Por qué no es el final lo que verdaderamente importa?_

¿FIN?...NO es solo el COMIENZO…

N/A: espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

gracias!


End file.
